Unexpected hero
by Erlomast
Summary: Laxus is just returning home from Mongolia when he hears a scream. On instinct he goes to it. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! This is my very first try at somthing that is kinda meant to be sorta romantic. You know, depending on your veiw of things...**

**Anyway, I have been reading a lot of Laxus Lucy stuff and I was like what the hell why not... So I wrote this in an hour. Sad I know but I still hope you enjoy. **

**I do not own fairytail... This truth makes me cry every night *tears dream out of eyes***

* * *

unexpecting hero

Laxus was just slowly walking through the forest back home from Mongolia as he did everyday. His hands where stuffed into his pockets and he had his soundpod headphones around his neck.

Not like he would admit it to anyone but he actually enjoyed the sound of the forest. The chirping of the birds and scattering of the animals. Also it was as if the forest had it own music, that only one who was seriously quiet and listening to could hear. It was rather relaxing.

Before, when as he now realized he was stupid and ignorant letting his rage get the better of him and having a temper that could snap at the sound of a yawn, he was unable to hear the music of the forest. But now, that story was different.

He breathed in and then out taking in the sweet smell of pine. His muscles relaxed and he continued at his slow going pace.

It was rather peaceful.

That is until a loud scream ripped Laxus out of his peace and his whole body shocked to alert.

He strained his ears to see if he could pick upon the sound that broke his peace. His mind wondering what it could have been. After about a minute of searching he could hear " gate of the lion I *sneeze* " the words stopped and Laxus's eyebrow rose. Wait was that blondie?

In a flash of lightning he was gone. His body instinctually headed towards the sound.

He appeared in a flash of lightning much to the celestial Wizards surprise. She jumped back in shock, in one of her hands a golden key was wrapped tightly in her grip.

She looked ok, only having a small scratch on her cheek. But that didn't make Laxus any less angry. She was a Fairytail member, thus his nakama.

Laxus turned his head to look at the attacker, his electric blue eyes showing no mercy. He came to see a Gorian standing there, hearts in its eyes staring at Lucy.

Fucking pervert.

A tick of anger flared in the pit of Laxus's stomach. Seeming as though lighting a fire.

Lucy lifted her golden key to try and try to summon Leo again but stopped in shock as she saw Laxus lift his finger and send a jolt of lighting at the offending monster.

The Gorian just twitched on the ground unable to make a single movement and promptly lost conscience. It's skin sizzled from the shock.

Lucy just stood there in shock and looked and her unexpected hero. But then again she could have handled it herself! She was a celestial wizard with 10 golden keys!

"I could have done it on my own!" she said fists clenched to her sides. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at Laxus blue ones with determination.

"then why was it taking so long for you to summon that stupid lion guy?" he asked eyebrow raised. He inspected the small spirit Mage.

Lucy eye twitched then her body convulsed and she sneezed. Loud. She shook her head and her whole body shivered.

Laxus stool his head. Was she sick? He inspected her further and saw the dark lines under her eyes and the redness of her nose. Yep, she was defiantly sick.

He frowned "what are you doing out and about blondie? I can tell your sick you should be resting," he said. His frown only grew more as she sneezed again and her body shivered.

"I was going on a walk because it was helping me feel better. Plus Natsu was being very loud and annoying so I snuck out. But not after sprayed some new perfume on me so he couldn't follow,"

Laxus blinked then laughed. She was quite the smart one this blonde. His smile faded as she yet again sneezed and her body convulsed. She started to shiver, and her own arms wrapped around her body.

On instinct Laxus pulled off his large coat from his shoulders and put it in the spirit Mage. She gasped and looked up to Laxus in shock. Her brown eyes inspected his face.

It was Laxus's coat it was HIS coat! He didn't really seem like one to share such a thing!

Laxus didn't even realize what he did until he looked at her and saw his coat on her. He shrugged his shoulders. Well I guess no stoping now..." you blondie follow me," he demanded turning his body.

"um why?" she asked. It was a rather odd demand from Laxus. She really expected more of a go away.

He looked back to her trying his best to keep a calm face "your sick, you need to have some soup, and rest. I'm taking you to my house," he said then started to walk.

"wa-wa-what!" she stammered following behind him while trying to keep his cost on her shoulders. She was rather thankful for the coat though. In her rush of an escape she had forgotten hers.

"I said I'm taking you to my house," Laxus re-answered. A small hint of amusement in his voice.

Lucy blinked then walked up beside him a small blush on her face. She had never seen this side of Laxus before. "th.. Thank you," she said her voice was starting to become soft.

Laxus just smirked and continued to walk down the forest path to his house "no problem blondie," He whispered.

* * *

I know it's not that long...

Its probably not good eather...

*goes to Ulquiorra emo corner*

Well you can review if you feel. Positive or negative comments I don't care.

I hope you enjoyed. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so here is the thing. This actually was just supposed to be a one shot. But then I forgot to write that. Then a whole bunch of people started to follow it and so got a couple reviews expecting more and I was like crap, if I don't write more I'll have an angry mob on my hands. **

**So I wrote more. And there might even be more. I'm not sure yet...**

**I do not own fairytail! If I did Laxus and shirts would not get along. Geheeheeheeheeheee. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Ok so it had been about five minutes since they started walking to his house. And how would Laxus describe it? Pretty damn awkward thats what.

The celestial Mage quietly walked along behind him shivering even though she was under Laxus's large coat. Every now and then she would sneaze and her whole body would convulse. Laxus had no idea what to do, and it seamed as though she was getting worse.

That meant the sooner they got to his house the better.

But still, it was awkward.

She had not said a single thing since she had thanked him for his assistance. It's not like he really did it on his own accord. His body just moved on instinct. Then when he realized the situation, he just went with it. Nothing more.

And now, he was still in a really awkward situation.

Anx Laxus didn't really know what to do about it. He tryed to focus on the sounds of the forest but the celestial mages caughing and sneezing just brought him back to reality.

He sighed at his misfortune. But if he had just left her there his grampa would have killed him. Not only that but she was his guildmate. He wasn't going to screw up like he had last time.

Lucy had Laxus's coat wrapped around her as tight as she could. But it seamed that no matter what it just couldn't keep her warm enough. Her teeth started chattering from the cold and she could feel goosebumps even under his large heavy coat. It made so sence! How could it not keep her warm!

It was as though the cold was coming from her very own bones. And soon she would become a celestial Popsicle. She was starting to wish she hadn't ditched Natsu. For some crazy ass reason he was always like ten degrees warmer then humanly possible. Probably because he was a fire dragon slayer.

Lucy continued to shiver from the inescapable cold.

Laxus looked back to the freezing Mage. It seamed as though his coat just wasn't enough to warm her... Crap... He realized what he had to do and almost slapped himself in he face. He stoped himself though. For fear of Lucy questioning his sanity for randomly soaping himself.

Wait why would he care if Lucy thought he was crazy? But then again he didn't really want his fellow fairytail members thinking of him like that. He didn't want people to think he was back to the old Laxus. Who only cared about if you were strong.

But he needed to help his guildmate.

So doing what he realized he must, he stepped back a step to be walking next to Lucy. He then took his coat and made it so they were both wearing it, and he put his arm around her shoulder pulling her close. Hopefully his body heat would work better then the coat did.

Lucy looked over to Laxus in shock at his actions. This wasn't like him at all! Who was this and what did they do with Laxus! This just didn't seam like anything that he would do!

"if you tell the hot head about this.. No scratch that, if you tell any one about this I'll fry you, get it blondie?" although he tried to hide a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

Scratch Lucy's last thought, this was definatly Laxus. Only he was nicer... She realized. Way nicer then when she first met him that was for sure. She also tried to hide her blush as they walked along the path.

But it seamed almost impossible to hide.

She realized that she was no longer freezing. She could feel the heat coming from his body and warming up hers. Slowly her shivering stopped. "thank you," she said her voice was becoming gravely and squeaky. Yet she did not realize it yet.

Laxus looked towards Lucy in wonder and a little worry. She was starting to loose her voice? That explains why she wasn't talking that much. He knew that she really liked talking.

Really liked talking.

"Don't talk to much it sounds like your loosing your voice," he ordered to the celestial Mage.

Lucy crinkled her nose and her eyebrow twitched. Did he just order her? "I am not loosing my voice!" she said in anger, but near the end of her sentence her voice became high pitched and squeaky before finally fading altogether. Her hand shot up to her throat which she realized stung with an aching pain.

It hurt. Bad.

Laxus rose an eyebrow at her "what was that about not loosing your voice?" he laughed. The celestial mages pride was so funny sometimes. And she was starting to act rather childish.

She just huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheak out in annoyance. This just caused Laxus to laugh even more. Her childish actions were rather humorous to him.

When he laughed at her again Lucy felt her face become redder so she quickly turned her head in anger but only ended up making Laxus laugh more.

"it's not funny!" she squeaked at him. Her voice faltering. Then she went into a series of loud and painful coughs. Laxus stopped laughing at the celestial Mage to look at her with a worried expression. She was really getting worse.

Her coughing fit stopped and Laxus relaxed. He just realized that he had been tense during the whole coughing fit. But why? He just shook it off and continued walking.

Lucy held her throat in pain. She could tell she was starting to get worse. Maybe the walk wasent a good thin after all. She just curled into Laxus's warm body in an atempt to get even warmer.

Laxus just blushed slightly and tried to ignore the celestial mages actions as bet as he could. He also to the best of his ability tryed to ignore the butterfly's that apperently bested im his stomach.

Laxus blinked. Just ahead of him, only about 10 feet was his savior! His house they were finally there! Now they will be able to not be in such close proximity. And maybe this feeling would go away! But that's when he realized something. He liked being this close to her.

He was baffled at this idea.

He blinked then shook his head. No that wasn't possible... Was it? He thought as he entered his house with the sickly. Celestial Mage in tow.

* * *

So did you like hate?! What do you think!

Ok so I don't know why, but it appered that this story has been so muce easyer to write than any of my other stories. Not joking, writing this chapter plus editing plus posting only took me like 40 min. Crazy.

So anyway I hope you liked it.

Bu bye...


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello my dear readers! I am back with a new chapter of this! You know the popularity of this is blowing my mind! This story only has like well now three chapters, and at most 4,000 words. And it has double the followers of my main story. **

**Wow...**

**Ok so I don't own Fairytail which is sad. I'm not a fairytail member either. Which is even sadder. But! I do have a picture of Laxus that I drew *evil smile***

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

As soon as they got into the house Laxus guided Lucy to the couch and made her sit down. She quietly sat down and wrapped Laxus's coat around her body in an attempt to keep all the heat that she could. But without his body next to hers she again started to shiver.

Lucy was almost ready to ask him to come back just to keep her warm. But she refrained. It would seem kinda weird.

Laxus went over to his closet and pulled out some blankets and brought them over to Lucy's shivering figure. She quickly snatched the black silky blankets and wrapped them around her.

Lucy blinked and looked at the designs. She glanced up with a hint of mischief "um, why do your blankets have lightning bolts on them?" she asked but her voice was very faint.

Laxus scratched the back of his head and looked away "um yeah... I got those for my birthday a couple years ago from Gramps. I guess I kept them just in case," he said then internally slapped himself. Why did he have to tell her that? It made him look like a softy! It was true but, he could have given another excuse. Like perhaps. 'none of your business' but that would kinda make him look like an ass... Maybe that's why some people didn't like him before.

Lucy giggled at that. Laxus was really much nicer then she had thought before. Hopefully she would be able to see this side of him more often.

Laxus swiftly walked away towards his kitchen to get the celestial mage some soup, and to get away from her giggling without frying her. It made his eye twitch in anger and embarrassment.

Maybe soup would warm her up. Plus it might also help her throat. She sounded like crap. He could hear her loud painful coughs from in there.

Reaching into a cupboard he pulled out a can with the soup pre made. The sooner he made it the better. Yes, he could cook but well yeah. Whatever. He pulled out a bowl and popped open the can with can opener.

Laxus sighed he wasn't too sure why he was being so nice to he celestial Mage. He should have just sent her to the guild. But then again, he looked into the living room where Lucy was wrapped up like a mummy. She begin to let out a series of loud and painful sounding coughs. The celestial Mage didn't seem to be doing so well.

Laxus pushed the bowl into the microwave so that it could heat up. But why was he doing this? Why was he being so nice? Was it because she is a fellow guild member? Yeah he'll go with that one. It made the most sense to him. Unlike the other thought that kept popping into his head. Along with that stupid salamanders blue cat.

On many occasions he remembered that blue cat flying into view when a boy and a girl were arguing and say "they liiiikkkkke each other," with that annoying tongue roll.

No he did not like her, she was just someone from the guild in need of help. He kept trying to convince himself. Then why would that little annoying blip in his mind not go away?

The ringing of the microwave brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He quickly grabbed the bowl and placed it onto a plate so that it wouldn't burn her hands. Then he grabbed a spoon and put it in he bowl.

Lucy was waiting patently on the couch. She wasn't as cold as before. But she still wasn't as warm as she was when she was sharing Laxus's coat. Laxus radiated heat almost as much as Natsu! Just not as overwhelming.

Lucy hummed to herself patently trying to be as quite as she could without hurting her throat. It was starting to get really painful. She turned her head to see what Laxus was doing. She wasn't quite sure what he was doing, he never said, but she did have an idea. Laxus stood with his back to her and she was unable to see what exactly what he was doing.

Then Laxus turned around and started walking back to her carrying a bowl of soup on a plate. Steam came off from the soup prove that it was hot.

Lucy let a small smile make it's way onto her face "thank you Laxus," she said as he handed her the soup.

"no problem," he said but was looking away from her. Much to Lucy's confusion. He sat down next to her on the couch.

Lucy could feel the heat coming through the plate. Lightly she held the plate in one hand and she ate with the other. Her tummy became warm as the heat from the soup spread through her body. And her throat was starting to hurt a whole lot less then before.

Although the only way she could truly get better was sleep. Which brought up another question, where was she going to sleep? Natsu was probably still at her house probably destroying it. If he broke anything he was defiantly paying for that.

She quietly slurped her soup down trying to figure out what she was going to do.

Laxus looked over to the celestial Mage who was being extremely quite while eating her soup. Seriously he didn't even think it was possible to be that quiet when eating food. She was almost silent. Much unlike that salamander who sounded like a dinosaur when eating.

The celestial Mage soon finished her soup and handed Laxus the plate and bowl which he quickly took and put into his sink. He would wash it later. The lightning Mage made his way back to he couch and again sat next to Lucy.

Laxus looked over at her. The celestial mages eyes were beginning to get droopy, it was around 7 after all. That walk to his house took at least half an hour. Plus she was extremely sick. Proven by he black circles under her eyes, the inability to talk normally and the fever.

Lucy found it really hard to keep her eyes open. After she had finished her food she just felt so relaxed. Especially because Natsu had been bothering her all day and she had been unable to get any rest at all.

Before she knew it she was asleep.

Laxus looked over at the celestial Mage who had just fallen asleep.

On his shoulder.

...

...

Damn...

* * *

Well I hope that you liked.

Oh and I saw how many followers I have. I expect reviews! The more reviews I get the faster I will update!

So please reiview!

Oh and question for all of you who know who she is, does anyone else find Master Mavis extreamly adorable?!

I know I do!

Have a good day! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my dear lovely readers! Thank you so much for all of your support! The reviews just make me so happy!**

**Ok I don't own fairytail and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Oh and someone gave me an idea so I used it... Well part of it... But still thank you very much!**

* * *

Lucy felt really groggy when she finally woke up. Her eyes were reluctant to open. So she just sat there with her eyes closed and didn't move. The heat next to her was inviting so she scooted closer to it, snuggling up against the warmth.

Wait, why was she sleeping sitting up? At first she thought she was home and that it was Natsu next to her, as he was always sneaking into her bed.

But now that she thought about it, this heat did seam a little different.

Doing her best to tear her eyes open Lucy turned her head to see where the heck she was. Seeing yellow hair and a lightning bolt scar she instantly freaked out and with a squeak she fell to the floor.

She looked up at Laxus who started to stir. Her brain started to run at ten thousand miles an hour trying to figure out WHAT was going on! Then with a gasp she remembered yesterday. With a sigh she relaxed and wrapped the thing that was wrapped her shoulders tighter to her.

Laxus's eyes opened and he looked down to the celestial Mage who fell on the floor. " Oi whatcha doing on the floor blondie?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He was hoping to incite an interesting reaction.

Her face turned red "s-shut up!" she said annoyed. Ok so yes it was her fault. But, she didn't remember falling asleep right next to LAXUS! Actually after she finished her soup she didn't remember much after that.

Laxus just laughed at the annoyed celestial Mage in the floor. The reaction he wanted out of her being shown.

Lucy jumped up and started pounding her fists on Laxus's stomach "shut up!" she whined at him but this only caused him to laugh even more at her.

Lucy stopped and folded her arms while sitting on the couch. She realized that she was just inciting his reaction and fueling it even more. It was useless to try anymore.

"You done?" Laxus asked, his grin on his face not fading. He found the mages reaction rather amusing. Although he was a little sad when she stopped. Then he scanned her body looking it up and down.

Lucy pulled what she thought was a blanket tighter around her, trying to cover her body "what are you doing!" she shouted at him. Her face was becoming red, again.

He looked towards her face "I'm seeing if your any better today,"

"oh," Lucy said her anger fading then she thought more "Wait why did you have to check out my whole body?! You could have just looked at my face or asked me if I felt better!" she shouted at the lightning mage.

Laxus shrugged his shoulders "I think if it as a two for one deal," he said then looked back to the celestial Mage with a slightly perverted glint in his eyes.

Lucy's eye twitched then "Lucy Kick!" she shouted and sent her foot up to hit a very unexpecting Laxus under the chin. Although he didn't go flying as most people do, you could still see the damage it did.

Laxus looked down at the girl who just dared to kick him. "You're going to regret that," he said with a slight growl in his voice.

Lucy gulped then cowered back a little. Ok maybe she had kicked him a little too hard?

Laxus pounced forward then sent a barrage.. Of tickles? Lucy was instantly laughing despite her desire not to. She pleaded him to stop but he just continued to tickle her.

They fell to the floor as he continued to tickle her and she continued to laugh. "Laxus, please stop! Can't breath," she said in-between laughs and gasps for air.

Finally Laxus stoped his barrage of tickling "there that's my revenge," he said.

Lucy sat up "you now I thought you were going to hurt me...," she said truthfully. There was a hint of confusion in her eyes.

Laxus looked over to the one he called 'blondie' with a partally caring, partally guilty look on his face "I would never hurt a guildmember. Never again," he staited. It was the truth. Just thinking of what he did in the past made him extreamly angry at himself. If he could go back in time and slap himself upside the head, he would do it.

Lucy smiled at Laxus "Awhhhh that's so sweet!" she said with her hands clasped together. She was really starting to like this side of Laxus.

It was Laxus's turn to tell her to shut up, which only made the celestial mage laugh at him. He folded his arms and looked away from her. Trying to hide he small bush that came on his face.

Awh what the hell Laxus! You do not blush! So why the hell was he!? Even though the blush was barely noticeable it still bothered him to no end. He was a man! He did not blush. Oh god, just thinking the word man made Elfman pop into his head...

This time he face palmed outside of his head.

Lucy rose and eyebrow at him "um what was that?" she said trying to hide her amusement.

Laxus turned to Lucy "I can never look at the word man the same way again," he said. Tring his best to redeem himself.

"At least it's not Men, or Perfume," Lucy shivered remembering Ichiya from Blue Pegasus. Laxus knew who she was talking about and nodded. That was just not right.

Not right at all...

Lucy shifted uncomfortably on the ground, she wasn't sure what to do. Yes she was fine again today, so she wanted to go to the guild. But she should probably change and wash up first.

Lucy looked at Laxus "um, I think I'm gong to go home so that I can wash up and change," she said starting to stand up. Alothugh for some reason her heart started pounding. She tried her best to ignore it.

Laxus jumped up, "I can take you home, with my lightning we could be there in an instant," he said. Then he was internally confused as to why he had jumped up so fast. Jeez Laxus what the hell is wrong with you! He was thinking to himself.

Lucy blinked at his weird reply then realized something, she probably looked terrible. Yesterday she just wanted to be as comfortable as possible so she was in a loose pair of sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt. Not only that, but especially after the Gorian attack, her hair was probably messed up and she most likely had dirt all over her.

She probably looked terrible. Yeah she didn't want anyone to see her like this. And if she walked back, with her luck she would see the whole guild. This was an amazing offer.

"um s-sure," she stammered.

Laxus quickly wrapped his arms around Lucy so he could quickly take her which made the celestial Mage let out a squeak in surprise. God it was adorable in Laxus's mind. Then in literally a flash of lighting, they were gone from Laxus's house.

They appeared right at Lucy's door. She fumbled with her keys then opened the door and walked in, Laxus followed behind her.

Lucy turned and looked at him with surprise " um I thought you would be heading to the guild?" she asked but also had a hint of demanding. Laxus had never been in her house before.

"Nah, I think I'm going to look around, then I'll go home and clean up... But since I gave you food I'll expect some when I get back," he said then grinned at the celestial Mage. He was actually rather hungry.

Lucy's face flashed red "fine," she said and she went to find a good pair of clothes for the day.

Laxus just wandered around where he wanted and started looking through Lucy's stuff.

"Don't look through my stuff!" Lucy shouted from another room. Laxus jumped in shock. She didn't even have a visible way to see him from where she was at, how the hell did she know!

He just grumbled to himself and decided that then would be a good time to go home. So he quickly flashed away to his house, took a shower, got on a change of clothes, then he was back in Lucy's house, apartment, thing, yeah. All within five minutes. What he was a guy. He didn't take long.

Lucy was already in the shower when he got back so that gave him free reign to look around her house. He started off in her room and looked around. Then he stumbled across a stack of papers on her desk. "what is this?" he whispered to himself and sat down in her chair.

After getting halfway through the first page he realized that it was a story. Not only that, but he liked it. So he continued to read.

It was 15 minutes later that he was so distracted by the story the he didn't hear the click of the doorknob to Lucy's bathroom door and the door open. Lucy stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed and ready to go. The towel she had used was wrapped around her neck and she threw it over to her laundry bin. She hummed to herself completely unaware of Laxus sitting down at her desk. Reading her story.

She went to her kitchen and started to pull stuff out for breakfast. Just a simple bacon and eggs would do. So she pulled out the pan and turned her stove on so that she could cook. She didn't forget that she was going to cook for her _and_ Laxus.

She looked around. Wait where was Laxus? Was he at home like he said he was going to be? Lucy walked out of the kitchen and looked into her room.

To see Laxus.

At her desk.

Reading her book.

She snapped "what the hell are you doing!" she shouted her face turning red from embarrassment. She stomped over to her desk and tried to pry the papers from his hands.

Sticking his hand out Laxus kept Lucy back with one hand, his other on the page in front of him. He was at least going to finish the page. He was almost done when it was snatched out of his hands "Oi I was reading that!" he said turning to the celestial Mage.

Lucy stood there, she somehow managed to grab all of her book and was protectively clutching it to her body. Levy was supposed to read it! Not Laxus! And why was he reading it anyway?! Did he find it interesting? Did thee _Laxus_ actually like it?! Her face flushed for a second.

Wait why would she care! He isn't supposed to read it yet anyway!

The celestial mate stuck out her tounge "this is not for you to read!" she said then she quickly went over to her desk and put it into a drawer that she then locked. Then she hurried back to the kitchen where her pan was getting hot and she began breakfast.

Laxus followed behind and sat down on the table putting his elbow on the table so he could support his heading his hand. So now he had no idea what to do. Blondie was busy cooking and in her own world and she hand locked her story away. Just when he was getting to a good part! So he didn't really have anything to do. Well other then...

Laxus pulled out his soundpod and pulled his headphones over his ears. He was almost completely emerged in his music when a thought popped into his head. His eyes shot open.

Laxus quickly pulled his headphones off.

"Hey blondie where is my coat?!"

* * *

Well then I hope you liked.

So review?

Please?

I don't know why I find this story so easy to write I just do... And I know nothing of romance so if you feel like giving me pointers for my story I will gladly take them. I kinda suck at the romance stuff. It's kinda hard to write about something you know nothing about. So review or pm me idk, if you want to give me Pointers

Or you can just review if you liked the chapter, or the whole story.

Have a good day or night. Smiles :)


	5. Chapter 5

**My dear readers yo! Look for you, I got some mo!**

**All I ask is if you like what you read, all you gotta do is review for me!**

**I know it's kinda short, no need to retort, but soon in time, I'll write some more!**

**I don't own Fairytail, some other guy does, but I wish I owned it just because!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Oh and laugh if you'd read that like a rap... Gehee**

* * *

Lucy froze in the middle of her cooking. Laxus's words 'hey blondie where is my coat?' echoed through her mind. It brought her back to right before she got into the shower.

-flashback-

Lucy found the outfit that she was going to wear for the day. It only took her 7 minutes to find the right one! She didn't want anything too fancy today since she was just getting over being sick. But she also didn't want anything like she was already wearing. Aka baggy shirts and t-shirt.

So she had found her old outfit, the white shirt with the blue and the blue skirt. She hadn't worn this one for a while, not at all she recalled since after the 7 year skip. Lucy sighed, that was a lot of time to loose. Especially when it seamed like an instant.

How much stronger she should be! And she might have even been married by now! She could have been a published author, had tones of fans, and...

Then quickly she shook her head. No Lucy think happy thoughts! Think a happy thoughts! What is done is done! You can't change that! Besides you have Fairytail! She smiled.

Lucy looked down and frowned. Her shirt defiantly needed to have a thorough washing. Grass stains were all over it! Plus there was also dirt smeared and a small bit of blood from where she got the cut on her cheek.

Lucys hand went over the small mark. Barely a scratch. But enough to draw blood.

The sad thing was, was that it wasn't even the Gorian's fault. She had sneezed and fell strait into a branch. And it scratched her across the face as she fell.

But at least Laxus didn't know.

A small chill went up her spin and she pulled the thing draped across her shoulders in closer. It was just sooooo warm. Then the celestial Mage went into the bathroom so she could shower.

Even though her mind told her no, repetition from day after day made Lucy look towards the mirror. Oh... God... She looked terrible! There were branches sticking out of her hair and ohhhh... She closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore. It was kinda painful.

How had Laxus not made complete fun of her in this state! Had he felt sorry for her or something. All she knew is that Natsu would had never let her live it up!

But something caught her eye and she looked back in the mirror. Lucy's eyes widened "this is Laxus's coat!" she shouted at her reflection. The thing she had wrapped around her was Laxus's coat!

Lucy freaked out and her arms started flailing in the air. 'It was Laxus's coat!' ran through her head like a mantra. Then, very ungracefully she tripped on the large coat and tried to grab something for support. Anything!

Sadly the only thing she grabbed was the soap bottle from the sink.

"kayaaaa!" she screamed as she fell clutching the soap bottle.

In her monster grip caused by the shock off the fall the soap bottle burst open. Thus spraying its contents, all over Laxus's coat.

Lucy sat on the floor blinking... She blinked, then blinked.

Her eyes almost popped out of her sockets "oh this is bad! What will happen if he finds out I sprayed soap all over his coat!" she started to panic. No this was not good!

But then an idea popped into her head.

Quickly the celestial Mage pulled out a key from her waist and summoned Virgo to the rescue. In a flash Virgo appeared.

"Punishment princess?" Virgo asked calmly looking towards the mage. Virgo put out her hand and was in kinda a half bow. Well as good of a bow as she could do in a cramped bathroom.

"No punishment!" Lucy said shaking her head at Virgo's antics. "I need a favor could you please help me?" Lucy asked. Her heart was racing. She didn't want to make Laxus mad! She didn't want to be fried!... However that one time at his house she swore she was going to die... Then he tickled her.

And it didn't feel awkward surprisingly it felt natural.

Lucy shook her head.

"Yes princess, what do you need assistance with?" she asked. Her eyes inspecting Lucy. Her masters state was making the spirit wonder.

Quickly Lucy pulled off Laxus's coat "do you think you could wash Laxus's coat off!? I accidentally covered it in soap and I don't want him to find out," Lucy's said with a slight blush. Maybe there was a different reason beside fear that she didn't want to see him mad? But again Lucy shook her head 'get it together girl! This is Laxus L-A-X-U-S!

Virgo raised a wondering eyebrow at the celestial Mage "yes! And princess, why were you wearing his coat in the first place?" she asked. Inside though she was smirking. Has something interesting occurred to her master?

Lucy's stammered "well I um I.." she then quickly explained to Virgo what happened with the Gorian yesterday, and how Laxus saved her. Also how he let her borrow his coat because she was cold. Then how he shared his coat with her when she still wouldn't warm up. As Lucy was talking she could feel her face heating up with every word.

Virgo nodded taking in the information "I understand princess... You liiikkke each other," she said in the Happy-like way, rolling her tounge.

"Your not Happy!" Lucy shouted putting her hand up in a type of retort. However she didn't realize that she didn't deny what Virgo said.

But Virgo realized. "Right princess!" Virgo said in a sarcastic way.

Lucy deadpanned "Oi," she said.

Virgo snatched Laxus's coat from Lucy "I will be back as soon as possible princess!" Virgo shouted then disappeared back to the spirit realm. She was so going to tell the other spirits.

Lucy crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks. That Virgo! Most likely she will spread untrue rumors... Oh god Loke...

But that didn't matter! There was nothing going on between her and Laxus! No she didn't like Laxus... Did she? Lucy stood here contemplating this when she again looked into the mirror "awh crap! I gotta take a shower!" she shouted then quickly went to wash up.

The warm water stung at first but soon was extremely relaxing. Yeah, sore muscles that is what you get for going on a stinking walk when you are sick!

Lucy started to think about Laxus's coat. How had she not realized that that was what was draped across her shoulders! She thought it was a blanket or something.

"I wonder when Virgo will bring it back?" Lucy said aloud. She didn't want Laxus to realize it was gone, because then he would ask why. And it's not like she wanted to actually tell him the answer... Maybe she should just play dumb?

That way it could buy time, they could look for it and when Virgo shows up she could 'find' it. Yes! That would defiantly work!

"Good job Lucy," she said slyly to herself and made a small evil laugh.

She quickly finished her shower and changed into her clothes. Then she dried her hair and put it up into two pigtails. Even if this was her old outfit, she wanted to wear her usual pigtails. She inspected herself in the mirror and smiled.

She pumped her fist un the air "yosh! I can do this!" she shouted to her reflection. Yep... All I have to do it play it stupid. And being around Natsu I should have enough experience.

I smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

-end flashback-

Lucy turned to Laxus. "what do you not have it?" she asked with fake surprise. Oh god I hope he doesn't see through it...

* * *

Yay! Now that is done.

I'm sorry to you for most of the chapter being a flashback, but I felt it was important sooo. Also there isn't a lot of Laxus sorry... But it's not really like he would be in the shower with her so yeah, that an't happening.

Oh and to the person who suggested Lucy keep the coat and not give it back, I'm so sorry I seriously wanted to do that but I already had this planned. It's a great idea though... And actually, wait, I think I will use it later on *evil smirk* so thank you VERY much... Muahahahahahahahaah...

So if you liked this please review! The reviews make me so happy and make me want to write! Oh and thank you too to all of the people who favorited this or are following this or favorited me and are following me.

Oh nooo! People are following me! It's funny to get a email that's like, so and so are now following you...

Well that's not creepy at all...

Have a SUPER day or night! :)


	6. Where's my coat?

**Well hello people! I have more for you! **

**I really hope that you enjoy it because it was kinda fun writing it. **

**Oh and thank you all for your amazing reviews! They just make me want to write more and more and more and more! Oh and thank you to the people who fav for follow too. It's proof that cha read it sooo it works... But reviews are the best! It's kinda like this for me:**

**Fav/follow= a skittle**

**Short review= a starburst **

**Long review= a gummy bear**

**And I love gummy bears. Seriously gummy bears for me are like fish for Happy, you give me one... And we are best friends... That's how much I love gummy bears. **

**so enjoy! **

* * *

Siting there, Laxus definitely saw through it. Is she freaking serious? How obvious could you be when lying? He could close his eyes and cover his ears and still know she was lying. Her lie was about as transparent as a window.

The biggest question was, what was the point in lying? Especially if you suck at it...

Laxus rose an eyebrow "well I swore I saw you have it when I left," he said his voice picking at her lie. It would be funner to mess with her anyway.

Lucy shivered slightly. Damn he saw through it! And it was such a good plan. Maybe she should still play dumb?

"Oh and don't play dumb with me blondie because I know your smarter then that," Laxus satiated simply. His eyebrow was raised slightly as to show her he wasn't joking and daring her to challenge him.

Lucy bit her lip. Ok so that plan was a bust. So what would she do now?!

Laxus rose an eyebrow "no answer?" he said cooly with a hint of something else in his voice. His electric blue eyes also sparkled with the same thing that his voice had, that something else.

The something else was not what Lucy liked.

Lucy quickly took all the food off of the pan and put it onto a plate, while also turning off the stove. Best if it didn't get burnt. She smiled sheepishly at the lightning mage before her. Clearly she didn't see a way out of this.

It's kinda hard to escape a person who could literally move at the speed of lightning.

Laxus chuckled lightly to himself he already had a plan formed into of his head. "well then, I guess I will have to get the truth out of you," he said with fake disappointment in his voice. But the disappointment was hard to hide under his amusement.

Lucy set the plate down on the counter and her lip twitched as she looked at Laxus, partly afraid of what the lightning Mage had in plan for his interrogation.

Laxus stood out of his chair and slowly inched towards the celestial mage. Lucy in turn slowly stepped back. She plastered a smile on her face closing her eyes along with it "now now, we don't want to do anything now do we?" she said then opened her eyes to peek and see what Laxus was going to do.

Laxus just smirked at her, then with a feline type grace pounced towards the cowering celestial Mage.

Lucy put her hands up for protection and made a 'eep!' sound as Laxus's body flew towards her. She had no idea what he was doing, or what he had in mind.

They both fell to the floor with a loud 'thump!' and Laxus quickly took the initiative. His hands went stait to Lucy's sides where he begain...

To tickle her..

Again...

Lucy's eyes shot open as she begain to involuntarily laugh. So that was his plan! This was his torture! Lucy was rolling on the ground trying to get away from the tickle attack that was being created my a certain lightning Mage.

Laxus just stared down at the celestial Mage with a smirk as he continued his attack. Then he paused "so blondie, wanna tell me where my coat is?" he asked putting his face mear inches from Lucy's.

Lucy just stared back at him, her eyes showing nothing but rebellion. She wasn't going to tell him! He would probably be sooooo mad! So she kept her mouth shut. It was his favorite coat after all. Moving her hand up she brought it across her lips like she was closing a zipper.

Laxus's smirk only grew in size. Becoming almost, pure evil. With a hint of mischief. And also possibly a pinch of pervert.

'Crap' Lucy thought.

Laxus decided to give Lucy's another taste of the tickle barrage. Lucy's was again rolling, laughing so hard she thought that her stomach would burst. But she wasn't going to give up, eventually Laxus might tire of this. Oh god hopefully it wouldn't be before her throat died out.

The tickling stopped yet again and Laxus looked down towards his victim, the expression on his face was showing that he was rather enjoying this. "You gunna tell me yet blondie?" he asked.

Lucy shook her head at him. Showing him yet again she wasn't going to tell him.

"ok then..." Laxus said. So the tickle thing wasn't working.. Maybe he would have to try something else to get the answer out of the celestial Mage that lay before him. He moved his body down so his head was above her stomach then he lifted her shirt so her stomach was exposed.

Lucy looked at Laxus to see what he was doing. Oh god! She hadn't had that done to her since she was three! That's what you do to baby's to make them laugh! Not as a torture method for a 18year old girl!

Lucy squirmed trying to get Laxus off of her.

To late..

Laxus was already blowing raspberries on her stomach causing her to start laughing again. Although it was extremely awkward Lucy just couldn't stop herself. "ok I give I give I give!" she shouted between giggles.

Laxus pulled away from her stomach and Lucy sat up to face him, his expression demanding an answer.

"I-I um ahhh," Lucy's stammered and looked away. Her face was becoming a deep shade of red. No bad Lucy! Why are you bushing! Laxus shouldn't make you blush! No its because she was embarrassed... Yeah! That's it she was embarrassed.

"I accidently spilt soap on it so I had Virgo take it to the spirit world to clean it. That's why it's not here!" she quickly explained her blush not becoming any lighter.

Laxus looked at Lucy with a blank expression on his face. No words came from his mouth. Lucy shifted uncomfortably on the ground, the silence making it super awkward.

"That's it?" Laxus said.

Lucy's whole figure did a little fip and she had a flabbergasted look on her face "What do you mean that's it?!" she shouted. Certainly this was not the reaction that Lucy was expecting would come from the lightning Mage.

Laxus folded his arms "I thought you were just gunna keep it like some crazed fangirl," he said with a smug expression on his face.

"WHAT!" Lucy screeched causing Laxus to cover his ears in pain.

"awh damn! You could make deaf peoples ears hurt with that scream," he said to himself.

Lucy jammed her finger into Laxus's chest "You listen here! There is no way I would just take your coat and keep it for myself! I don't do that kinda stuff!" she she shouted at him.

Laxus shrugged his shoulders "How was I supposed to know. This is the most we have ever talked before. Plus, you would be surprised because Freed has done it before. Couldn't find my coat for a week," Laxus said looking away from Lucy grumbling.

That was by far the weirdest conversation and experience he had ever had with a man before.

Lucy blinked at his comment. It was true. They barely ever talked ever! Then all the sudden it was like they had been friends for a while. What did that mean?

Lucy then shook her head after it analyzed the other part of Laxus's comment "Wait, so Freed stole your coat?" Lucy asked with a small chuckle in the middle of her question.

"Yeah, and don't ask me how I got it back cuze I an't tellin," Laxus replied. That was something he was NEVER EVER going to tell.

His coat was important to him. Yeah he threw it off during battles but that's because he didn't want it to get all tore up. And if it did, he always used the money he got for the quests to pay for patch ups. The guy he knew was amazing at fixing that kinda stuff. It always came back good as new. Well except not new.

"I don't think I want to know," Lucy deadpanned. She had seen how Freed acted around Laxus sometimes. Although for some reason it was happening less often. Mira was also less focused on matchmaking...Weird.

Anyway.

Laxus stood up from the floor "so I guess it's time for breakfast?" he asked. His tummy grumbled but he hid it well. He wasn't like that stupid fire-brain.

Lucy jumped up "oh yeah!" she said as she scurried over to the table where the food was. She grabbed a plate and spun around to quickly place Laxus's food on it an gave him some utensils. "you want some orange juice?" Lucy questioned as she made another twirl and was reaching into her counter for some glasses.

Laxus was staring at Lucy's butt "what oh um yeah sure," he said his eyes not moving from the target. 'I give it a nine' he said mentally.

Lucy however did not notice. She just spun and slid over to the fridge and pulled out the juice carton and filled two glasses.

Then she put Laxus's plate of food and his glass before him and then quickly slid down into her seat where she had already put her food.

Laxus looked at Lucy his jaw partly agape "Wow, I didn't think I have seen someone move so fast and smooth just to get some dishes, set up, and get some juice. Also I swear I saw you do a little dance somewhere in there," he said.

Lucy looked away with a small blush "sorry, it's just something that I tend to do,"

Laxus smirked "You don't have to be sorry. Besides I kinda liked the show," he said his grin becoming slightly perverted.

Lucy smacked him on he side of the head "bad Laxus," she said with a small smile. She didn't care about the consequences. He definitely wasn't going to zap her.

They just looked at each other for a second before bursting into laughter. Laxus grabbed onto the table for support and Lucy had her arms wrapped around her stomach.

They continued laughing for a while, both having thoughts running in their heads. Their laughter reverberated through Lucy's apartment.

'Laxus is a whole lot nicer then I thought... I really need to tell Levy!' Lucy thought with a smile plastered onto her face. Yep she was defiantly going to tell her small blue haired friend. Not about how Laxus read her story of course.

Levy would be very angry. She was supposed to read it first.

As their laughter died down they decided to start eating. Both quickly ate in silence, wanting to get to the guild as fast as possible. Both wanted to tell their friends of the experience that they, well, experienced.

It wasn't like they were a couple or anything.

But, they were definitely friends.

...

For now...

* * *

Well then I hope yall liked!

Oh and thank you to the people who suggest stuff! I will try to use the things you say as best as I can! Oh and to the one guest who keeps suggesting a lot of stuff,...THANK YOU! You have no idea how much a little bit can do, actually because of that I now have ideas for the next couple of chapters laid out! Oh and Laxus won't get his coat back till the next day! Muahahahahahahaha

Oh and we will see Gajeel soon too... He kinda plays a humor part though.

Oh and for some reason now when I hear the name Laxus, my mind automatically goes "Welcome to, electric avenue," if you don't know that song it's ok...

That you for reading and please review! They make me write more!

Smiles! :) :) :) :) :) :)


	7. At the guild

**Heyyyyy! I have another chapter! I hope you like. **

**Oh and I'll be honest I really don't know where this story is going. I'm just writing, and you guys seam to like it so I just keep writing. Maybe it will end when they get together of something... We will see.**

**But yeah I hope you like. Oh and heads up, it doesn't go into first person but in the first half is what happens to Lucy and the second is what happens to Laxus, so just a heads up so you don't get confused. **

**I don't own fairytail! If I did I would be a charactor and I would have like 20 exceed. I mean talking cats? Hell yeah I want one! The flying is just a bonus :)**

**Oh yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

As they made their way into the guild they quickly parted ways. Lucy made her way over to the counter where Mira stood cleaning a glass with a warm smile on her face.

"Morning Lucy!" Mira said her smile growing. She had saw something that peaked her interest.

Lucy sat down in a chair "Morning Mira! Hey can I get a strawberry milkshake?" Lucy asked. Mira nodded and quickly went to get it.

Lucy sat their spinning in her chair humming a song with a smile plastered on her face. It was as if her whole body was happy. She wasn't to sure why but, she just wanted to skip and dance around.

Was she going to do it? No.

It was nice, quiet, and peaceful in the guild.

Wait quiet?

Then Lucy's eyebrows furrowed she looked around the guild. What was going on? This was fairytail! Half the guild should be destroyed by now!

Natsu sat in a chair hands folded in lap looking like he was going to explode. His eye was twitching every now and then.

What?

And Gray sat two chairs away from her...fully dressed...His hand inching towards his clothes only to be slapped by the other. He was clenching his teeth as one hand held the other.

Huh?

"Here you are Lucy!" Mira said sliding the shake across the counter towards Lucy. Lucy's hand quickly went out to grab it and she brought up the straw to drink it. She spun to face Mira on her chair.

"What's up with Natsu and Gray?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Usually they would be fighting and destroying the guild by now. Her shake was held lightly in her fingers.

They were acting extremely odd too. There shaking was enough to give it away. But Erza was on a mission at the moment. So it wasn't like she beat the crap out of them. Plus they didn't look to damaged.

Mira smiled "Oh, they got into a fight then Natsu said 'I bet that you can't go a day without stripping!' to which Gray replied 'I bet you can't go a day without freaking out and burning stuff!' so they have been like that since," she answered. Her arms showing the expressions that the respective person would do.

Mira then leaned against the counter with a devilish smirk on her face "oh, and did I not just see you walk in with Laxus?" she said with a small eyebrow wiggle.

Matchmaker time.

Lucy's face instantly flushed "Yeah," she answered truthfully. With Mira it was always best to be truthful. It was like she could sense when your lying. That or Lucy was a bad lier.

Mira squeaked and clasped her hands together then leaned against the counter again "So? What happened?" she asked the devilish grin not fading. Her mind was already showing images of beautiful blond baby's.

Lucy sighed, took a drink if her strawberry milkshake then put it down on the counter. "Well you know how yesterday I was sick?"

Mira nodded along.

"Well Natsu was being very loud an obnoxious so I snuck out of my apartment to go on a walk. But on my walk I got attacked by a Gorian, and Laxus saved me,"

Mira's eyes were wide with excitement "then!" she asked begging for more. Yep gorgeous blonde baby's! Chocolate brown eyes, or electric blue ones...

"Well he saw I was sick and took me to his house where he gave me some soup and covered me in blankets. I guess I just fell asleep there too. Then when I woke up this morning, he lightning flashed me home, and I got cleaned up and he said 'if I made you dinner you owe me Breakfast,' so we ate breakfast. And then we came to the guild," Lucy explained her face becoming really red. She quickly took a sip of her shake, maybe that would cool her down.

Mira looked like she was going to faint from excitement. "That is so amazing Lucy!" 'when they had a daughter they could name her Stella, and the boy would be Laxus Jr.!' Mira's mind rambled. 'and Stella whould have the electric blue eyes that would just lock onto your soul. And Laxus Jr. would have those chocolate brown eyes that would make your heart melt!'

"Whats amazing?" a voice asked from behind Lucy. She could feel the heat coming from the person. Reluctantly she turned around to see Laxus behind her, full blown smirk in his face. Her heart was for some reason pounding in her ears and her arm was shaking slightly.

Mira smiled towards him "oh hi Laxus!"

Laxus didn't even glance at Mira he was looking down at the celestial Mage before him "so what's so amazing?" he asked her.

Lucy scoffed "none of your business!" she said then got a slight rebellious look on her face. Her shaking was gone and she felt confident. It was getting rather fun to mess with the lightning mage. That and she didn't want him to know what she and Mira were talking about.

"oh ok," Laxus said calmly, stunning the celestial Mage in the process. He reached past her to where her hand was "oh and thanks for the drink," he added as he grabbed her milkshake from her hand and stole it.

Mira stood in the background mentally taking notes while watching the whole scenario go down. Oh they sooo liked each other.

Where was Happy to drop the hint when you needed him.

Lucy sputtered and reached for her glass "hey give that back!" she said stumbling forward. Laxus just laughed and put it out of her reach. Lucy jumped up and tried to grab it. Then gave up and tried to quickly think of a plan. Lightbulb!

"Hey that is so not manly!" She shouted only to confuse Laxus.

Elfman popped out of nowhere "Like a Man!" he shouted which shocked Laxus enough for him to drop his arm down enough for Lucy to quickly snatch her milkshake and quickly book it.

She turned around and stuck her tongue at him while making a peace sign. Then she continued to run.

Natsu looked as Lucy ran out of the guild with a smile on her face. Dang it! He really wanted to go on a quest with her but his bet! He wasn't going to loose to the Ice stripper!

Although he was happy that it seamed like Lucy and Laxus were getting along. She had been iffy Laxus him since the whole take over the guild thing. But Laxus was actually a good guy! He was a part of fairytail! He was family! So it was good to see she was getting along with him.

Natsu smiled his toothy grin "Fairytail rules!" he shouted. Flame spread out of his mouth.

A chair caught on fire but was unnoticed by the dragon slayer.

"What was that flame brain!" Gray shouted from across the guild. He was only in his boxers.

They looked at each other for a second before pointing "Ha you loose!" they shouted in unison.

Then both looking around they screamed "geah damn it!"

Then the punches flew. Tables flew everywhere, a chair soared over Cana's head "Oy! Watch it!" she shouted pissed off, then she tossed an empty barrel towards the battle.

In the middle of the battle no one noticed that Laxus had disappeared after Lucy. He was gunna get his revenge. Well one person noticed. Mira stood behind the counter with a large smile on her face.

...

Oh and an evil plan formulating in her match-making brain.

—

Laxus made his way over to the Thunder God Tribe as soon as they entered the guild. It was rather peculiar not having his coat with him, but he was going to get it back soon so.

He slid into the seat next to Freed to have his whole group looking at him.

"What?"

Freed rose an eyebrow and looked at Laxus "Um, where is your coat?" he asked. Laxus really never went anywhere without his coat. Unless it was at that fixer place but he never did that unless it was after a quest, and they hadn't done one for a week.

Laxus shrugged his shoulders "it's just getting cleaned," he said relaxing into his chair. There was no need for long explanations. Not only that, by why the hell was that the first thing they noticed? What about him walking in with blondie?

Evergreen looked towards Laxus and pushed up her glasses "oh and why did you enter the guild with miss steller blond,"

Internally Laxus smirked, looks like they did notice.

"Yeah, that bunny girl," Bixlow added, his baby's echoed behind him.

Laxus decided to humor them and explained what occurred, but for some reason he decided to tell most of the story. Freed sat there with a pout face. What! The blonde girl was taking away his Laxus!? No! Bad Freed! He wasn't supposed to think thoughts a like that! Mira was trying to break him of that habit.

Bixkow stuck out his tongue " You sound like a crazed Lucy fangirl," he teased.

He was promptly fried then kicked into the wall.

Bixlow sizzled as the slide down the wall his tongue sticking out. His baby's flew over to him crying " fangirl fangirl!"

Freed looked at Laxus in shock and was about to ask him a question when Laxus's ears perked up and a grin came on his face.

Laxus looked over to the blondie who he just heard say his name. Mira was probably interrogating her right now. He could help but smile when he saw the blush on the celestial mages face.

After no thought whatsoever he got up and decided to mess with the celestial Mage.

"That's so amazing Lucy!" Mira said with a smile on her face. Oh, she was totally going to try to get them together. But Laxus wasn't to sure on if he liked the short blondie before him. Although she was fun to mess with. "what's amazing?" he asked with a smirk.

She sat there stunned so he decided to ask again. " so what's so amazing?" he asked. He had a backup way of interrogating her if she didn't reply.

Lucy looked at him and replied "none of your business," and had that rebellious glint in her eyes. For some reason he liked that rebellious glint. But two can play at that game. "Oh, ok," he replied calmly just to see the reaction he wanted out of her. Then he leaned and grabbed for her strawberry milkshake "oh and thanks for the drink," he added.

"Hey give that back!" she said reaching for the drink in Laxus's hand. He only put it farther from her reach.

He saw that look in her eyes when she 'gave up' that only proved that she was planning something.

"Hey that is so not manly!" she shouted which confused Laxus.

O-k?

Suddenly Elfman jumped up out of no where shouting "Like a man!" thus shocking Laxus who was not expecting it.

He didn't realize he dropped his arm down and Lucy quickly snatched her drink back. She sprinted out of the guild and turned back to him with tongue stuck out and a peace sign.

Oh she wasn't going to get away. He quickly ran after her with an evil smirk on his face.

Behind him he started to hear shouting. Oh of course the guild would get into a brawl.

It was fairytail of course.

* * *

Ok so did you like? I hope you did.

Oh and Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys make me so happy! Oh and thank you to the guys who favorited or followed.

I hope you all have a wonderful day or night!

Oh and here is a Question, is anyone going to the Kuroneko convention in Spokane on July 20 & 21st? You can say in ur review, or pm me! I should be going unless something happens. So if you go maybe I'll see you!

Smiles :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	8. Chapter 8Run, hide and seek

**Well hello my dear lovely readers! I am sorry that this is a couple of days late! I just had a busy weekend and I spent all of yesterday making me and my friends costumes for the anime convention coming up this weekend. But it's here so...**

**Yeah...**

**Also it's shorter then usual, I apologize for that also. I'm spending most of my time working on my bleached experience story chapter because it's chapter twenty so ima do a long chapter. I'll do that with this story too if I get to a chapter twenty...hmmmm maybe I'll do one every ten chapters...**

**Anyway, as always I do not own Fairytail and enjoy!**

* * *

Laxus quickly searched around for the celestial Mage who had tricked him into lowering his arm. It was a good strategy, Elfman popping out of no where was a very shocking thing. Not only that but after being in Fairytail for a while when you hear the words 'like a man!' your body tends to do this weird little jolt thing like its trying to get away or something.

Usually Laxus had a mental guard up against that involuntary jolt but for some reason, maybe because he was just so distracted by blondie, he flinched.

And now? He was searching for the blondie who had bested him.

He looked around a couple of buildings but didn't find anything. He started heading towards her apartment. She might try to hide somewhere she felt comfortable. So it would be best to look for her there. And she probably wouldn't go back to the guild.

Damn, and he didn't even get the chance to try her smoothie. It actually smelled quite delicious. For some reason the strawberry smell just kinda dragged him towards it. That and it would have irked her to no end.

Actually now that he thought about it, Lucy kinda had this half strawberry half vanilla type smell to her.

Hm, weird.

Laxus just shrugged his shoulders not thinking to much about it. Then he paused. Wait? She smelled like strawberries and vanilla? Then where was her scent? Why was he unable to pick it up?

He looked around sniffing the air and ignored the weird looks that he got from the people around him. For gods sake he was in the town that had Fairytail which had 4 dragon slayers! They should be used to this by now.

Ok so he could very faintly smell the scent of strawberry and vanilla, but it was seaming to be masked by a cherry sent...what the hell?

Wait, maybe she put on some kinda perfume so that he wouldn't be able to track her as well. She did do it to the hot head the other day. And it apparently worked. There is no reason that she wouldn't do it again.

This blondie was crafty.

Laxus smirked evilly and headed towards the path of the scent. Most likely she wouldn't expect him to find her so quickly, oh this was going to be fun.

—

Lucy quickly made her way out of the guild with a huge smile on her face. Her strawberry milkshake was in her hands but if she kept running around she was going to spill it or break the glass.

She needed somewhere to put it but she also really wanted to finish it. It was amazing! Mira makes the best smoothies! This was NOT going to waste just because her and Laxus where basicly playing hide and seek.

"Open gate of the maiden Vigro!" Lucy said as use held out her key. Lucy was currently hiding behind the guild and was crouched behind a bush. The harder it was to see her the better. But he could still smell her. She would have to do sighing about that soon.

"Yes Princess? Punishment?" Virgo said calmly. Although she knew what was going on. Ever since she had gotten back, they had been watching Lucy's every move near Laxus. Most were quite interested except for Aquarius who just ignored her and put all her focus on Scorpio. But most of the celestial spirits started coming up with ideas to help this possibly blooming couple.

Loke was fuming mad however.

"Can you hold onto this for now?" Lucy asked hurriedly then turned back to Virgo "oh and his coat, is it clean yet?" she asked. Hopefully it was, it could be used as a type of peace treaty. But it was _Laxus_...

Virgo reached out and grabbed the glass from Lucy's hands "It is not ready yet princess, it will be done later tonight," Virgo answered.

Lucy nodded (while internally sighing) then pulled a little bottle out of her pocket. It was a small bottle of a cherry perfume that Natsu had given her awhile back. It was a cheep kind so it probably wouldn't cover her scent too well, but it would help. "Thank you very much Virgo, you can leave now," Lucy said with a smile toward her spirit.

Virgo bowed while still holding Lucy's shake "I will return after Mister Laxus's, and your game is over, with your shake princess," she said as she disappeared.

Lucy's nodded then her face contorted "mister Laxus?" Lucy asked confused. What?! Her spirits had never addressed someone like that before!

What were they thinking?

She just shook her head then looked around. She didn't see him anywhere, so it should be safe to run off... Lucy quickly made her way back around to the front of the guild and snuck though the front doors.

Laxus was definitely not in here anymore. His first move would be to search for her. Soon he would probably also figure out her little trick about not being able to smell her as well. So Lucy needed to find a good hiding spot.

With a cat like grace Lucy jumped over the bar counter and hid underneath it. Her back was pushed up flush to be counter and Mira just stood there like nothing happened.

Awh good ol' Mira who just goes along with the wierd happenings in the guild. At least Mira wasn't trying to pair her up with anyone. Wait... Oh god with Laxus! Lucy started to bush from her hiding spot.

After her story Mira would definitely try to pair them off! Also her spirits were acting weird too! Oh please do not have them work together! Lucy scooted farther under the bar counter.

So this probably sucked as a hideout, but she didn't have much else because Laxus would probably have went strait out of the guild and would be in the city, so her apartment was out.

It wouldn't be too bad if he found her. It was just fun to hide and mess with him. Lucy smiled then snickered like a kid trying to be evil.

Who would have thought, Lucy Heartfillia celestial Mage of Fairytail would enjoy messing with the Laxus Drayer? Well she wouldn't.

But for some reason Lucy found it very entertaining.

Very entertaining indeed.

* * *

I don't know why but when I typed indeed the first thing that popped into my head was Teal'c from Stargate SG1. Don't ask if you don't know. If you do, cool.

But yeah I hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry it was short and please review! I have like over a hundred followers on this thing and my mind was blown! This story isn't even my main focus on fanfiction! Weird how things turn out that way...

But yeah, please review! They just make me sooooooo happy as a writer and make me write faster! Well if nothing happens to make it so I can't write...

Smiles! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my dear readers! I am soooooo sorry it has been so long! I meant to post the next chapter last week but a lot of stuff happened because of karate camp and I was busy doing paperwork and stuff... But yeah the next chapter is here! **

**Oh and thank you to everyone who fav/followed or reviewed! You make me happy :) **

* * *

Laxus burst through the doors of the guild with a large grin on his face. It was already back to normal after the brawl. His grin didn't fade. Blondie probably wouldn't expect him to find her this soon.

His head turned towards the path of the scent which lead his eyes to the counter where Mira was standing. Mira just smiled and waved at him innocently like she knew nothing. Her smile lighting up her face.

The dragon slayer sniffed the air again looking for the blondes scent.

Laxus's noise twitched and he furrowed his brow in confusion. The blondie's scent seamed to be coming from where Mira stood. But that was defiantly Mira, he could smell her scent to.

A thought popped into Laxus's head and his confusion faded into a slightly perverted smirk. He quickly strode over to the counter and took a seat directly in front of Mira, the smirk not fading from his face.

"Do you need something Laxus?" she asked with her usual smile plastered onto her face. It was a wonder how she could keep that smile even when flying chairs flew past her head in near collision. Or when they did hit, yet her smile didn't fade.

Hmm...

"Hmmm I think I'll have a strawberry milkshake today ," he just calmly answered to Mira, trying his best to hide his thoughts and emotion from her prying questioning mind. But it was hard to hide the smirk when Mira spun around to get what he asked and he could feel Lucy flinch from under the bar counter on the other side.

As soon as Mira was completely gone he jumped over the bar and with one arm slumped over the top of counter came down face to face with a blushing blondie, his ever so apparent grin plastered on his face

"Found you blondie" he said his face inches away from hers.

Lucy squeaked then tried to scoot back but was stopped by the wall also known as the counter. She was slightly uncomfortable with Laxus's face so close to hers.

Lucy could hear her own heartbeat and was sure that with his dragon slayer enhanced senses he could to.

His smirk grew wider. "Gonna answer blondie?" he said with a raised eyebrow. Just to see her reaction he got just slightly closer to the squirming celestial Mage before him.

"H-h-hey! Back away!" she stammered then she tried to push his body away from hers. She could feel her face flaming.

Laxus barely budged at the blondes feeble attempt to gain some space. But deciding to be nice he backed away just a little bit to giver her some room. "So what did you do with my milkshake?" he asked.

Lucy's face went from uncomfortable to 'awh no you didn't ' in a mere second "um your milkshake?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes questioning the dragon slayer before her.

Laxus just grinned back then quickly jumped back over the counter to sit back in his seat. His elbow was prepping up his head on the table.

Lucy stood up to face him "yeah my milkshake," he answered her with a calm expression. However the expression soon faded back into the smirk because he just couldn't hold it back. It was so much un to mess with the celestial Mage! She was easy to embarrass but when provoked the wrong way, she had this kinda spunky, feisty side.

Lucy's face became slightly annoyed and she leaned forward with a questioning frown on her face. It was her milkshake to begin with and he had no right to take it from her!

"Hey! How would you feel if I took something of yours then just called it mine!" she said with a first raised, Laxus just laughed back at the blondie before him.

Lucy lowered her arm as a thought popped into her head. A demonic grin appered on her face and Laxus instantly stopped laughing.

"Oi, blondie! Don't do that face... It's actually kinda scary," he said starting to become worryed. He knew just how smart she really was and with that expression on her face she must have come up with something truly evil. Plus it was similar to Mira's evil grin.

Lucy's grin just grew and she jumped over the counter and sat in the chair next to Laxus "Naw I don't feel like it!" she chirped as she spun on her chair the evil expression not fading.

Mira stood behind a corner holding Laxus's order in her hand with a matchmakers grin on her face. Then she swiftly brought on her normal smile and waked up to Laxus "Ok here is your shake!" she said then walked off to tend to other people.

Lucy stopped spinning and looked towards Laxus "See, now that you have your own, you don't have to take mine!" she said. But she was still going to follow through with her evil plan she thought of.

Laxus just looked back at her "where did your shake go?"

His question was soon answered when Virgo appeared and was holding Lucy's shake in hand. "I see you two are done with hide and go seek?" she asked Lucy.

Lucy and Laxus blinked "um hide and seek?" Laxus asked with a puzzled expression. Well in the end that really was what is was... But why did Virgo know about that?

"Were you watching us?" Laxus asked.

Virgo nodded to him which made him feel a little disturbed. Well at least they weren't watching him when he was looking around her room... Oh god were they?! And whould they tell her! Oh shit he knew he shouldn't have tried to open that one drawer!

As Laxus was in his own little world where he was in panic mode Virgo passed Lucy her shake. "Thank you Virgo!" Lucy said with a smile on her face. She truly loved how nice her spirits were, and was glad to be friends with them.

"No problem Princess," Virgo said with a bow and then quickly disappeared back to the spirit realm.

Lucy turned back to Laxus while taking a sip of her shake to see him in a small freak out. About what she had no idea. But it did seam as though he realized something. Or maybe he just remembered something disturbing.

Laxus shook his head then looked back toward the celestial Mage. "your spirits watch you?" he asked her with his eyebrows scrunched.

Lucy got a confused look on his face "yeah so? What's the problem? They help me when I need it," she said obviously not realizing what Laxus truly said.

He just looked a her with a 'think about it again' expression on his face.

Lucy just sat there in confusion thinking over what he asked for a second. Then her face shot red in a instant with a blush and her scrunched in annoyance "awh no! They wouldn't do that!" she said with a smack to Laxus's shoulder. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to get the point across.

"Hey with a spirit like Loke, it's hard to not think like that,"

Lucy paused for a second "I see your point," she deadpanned.

"Oh Lucy! Laxus!" Mira said in a singsong tone as she skipped over to them with a happy grin on her face. "I have something for you!" she said with a smile that made both Lucy and Laxus begin to worry.

"What is it?" Lucy begin to ask in a partially worried tone. But she knew the outcome of the question was not going to be good.

Laxus also sat there worried. He had heard that tone before. It was Mira's 'i got a plan and you are going to listen or die' tone. It was always best to listen. But her expression also said 'matchmaking time'.

The crinkling of paper caught both of their attention as Mira let a piece of paper unroll out so that the two could read it.

She tilted her head to the side with a smile on her face "I found the perfect quest for both of you!"

Both of their hearts dropped.

—

Lucy's head dropped as she walked down the road next to Laxus with the quest sheet clutched in her hands. The job was really vague, all it said was 'two blondes needed, one boy and one girl,' and ideas for whatever it was swarmed in her head like mosquitoes.

Although the pay wasn't that bad. Actually it was great! If they split in in half she had enough to pay her rent and buy food for this month! And the best part is she was with Laxus! That meant that over 90% of the reward wouldn't go to paying for damages... Probably.

However she was confused as to why he even agreed with going with her. Or why she agreed... Or even how the Thunder god tribe let him go!

Natsu pouted and latched onto her body and wouldn't let her go until Mira walked up with a super scary face.

Then he was gone in a flash.

Lucy just sighed and slumped her shoulders causing Laxus to look over at her. "Not getting second thoughts are we blondie?" he asked.

"I had second thoughts the second Mira said she had something for us," Lucy said in a blank voice back.

Laxus laughed at her comment "you arn't the only one blondie!" he replied.

"Hey! What's with calling me blondie so much blondie?" Lucy asked Laxus with a glint of annoyance in her eyes. To Laxus it was only useless, he found it kinda cute...errr like a kitten type cute! Yeah...he'll go with that. Besides it was extremely fun to get this kind of reaction from the celestial mage.

"It's just what I do... _Blondie_," he said getting closer toward her.

Lucy's eyes flared up and she stared back at Laxus. "Well fine! I guess we should continue to our quest place though... _Sparky_," she said with a smirk then sprinted off.

Laxus's eye twitched. Did she just seriously call him sparky? Then he quickly chased after her to catch up a hint of annoyance written in his expression. He was debating on weather or not to stop calling her blondie... Ok maybe not but now there was no questioning it.

This was war.

Laxus caught up to her an was about to say a comeback to the Mage when Lucy said "oh we are here!" in an excited tone.

Lucky blondie.

They both walked into the building which was starting to make Laxus suspicious of the quest. Cuz this looked an awful lot like a..

"Oh my my my! You must be the two mages from Fair-eeee tail that I requested!" a voice said. A middle aged lady walked up to Laxus and Lucy with her hands clasped together. She had a simple black dress and short wavy red hair and wore purple eyeshadow that stuck out like a fire hydrant to Laxus.

Lucy nodded "Yep! We are the mages requested!" she answered in a cheerful tone. All that hard work of Laxus trying to get her annoyed faded in mere seconds by her cheerful personality.

"Oh, yes yes yes! You two are exactly what I need!" the Lady said her hands still clasped together.

Lucy nodded "so, what exactly do you need us for?" she asked politely. The question she wanted answered finally coming out of her mouth. She didn't want to rush the question however.

"oh, yeah yeah yeah! I need you two to preform in my play tonight! My two major roles are both sick and need two people to fill in! And because this is a story about two blondie lovers I needed two blondie actors!" the lady answered.

Lucy and Laxus both paled. Two blondie lovers? Oh no. They looked at each other then back at the lady "um we will be right back, me and my partner just need to discuss something real quick," Laxus said to the lady.

"Oh of course course course!"she said then walked away.

Laxus turned to Lucy "eh, I'm getting second thoughts about this blondie," he said truthfully. Seriously second thoughts... third thoughts and fourth thoughts... All in all, he really did not want to do this.

Lucy nodded "so am I! But we are fairytail and since we are here we kinda have to do it! Plus I'm scared about what Mira would do if she found out," Lucy replied back to the lighting Mage.

Laxus sigh and his head dropped "damn it... Fine! We'll do the stupid play! But am not doing any kissing scenes!"

* * *

Gehee, epic foreshadowing muahahahahahahahahah!

So I hoped you liked the chapter! It was fun writing it! Please leave a review becuase they make me happy and you want a happy writer. Right?

Oh and can you guess what Lucys epic plan is? *eyebrow raised*

Well see ya! Next will be chapfer ten! Anyone else excited?!

Smiles :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	10. Chapter 10- the play

**Hey guess what? IT'S CHAPTER TEN! I'm excited, are you? **

**Plus since its chapter ten it's a longer chapter. I was hoping for it to be around 3 thousand but it's around 2.6 thousand. Awh so close! But many ehh events happen...**

**Thank you for all the reviews they make me so happy! Oh and to mangalover26, damn you guessed right!**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

"There is a Fucking kissing scene!" Laxus shouted angrily at the women before him. He and Lucy had just read trough the script, and he was not happy. Not happy at all.

A kissing scene really?! This was just his luck!

"Why yes yes yes, there is!" the lady said with her hands clasped and a large grin. Her body was twisting back and forth.

'Don't punch her in the face, Don't punch her in the face, Don't punch her in the face,' Laxus repeated in his mind like a mantra. It took all he had to not punch her in the face.

He really wanted to.

Really, really, bad.

Lucy just stood there in thought after reading this play. Apparently it was supposedly made but this new up and coming play write named Jariya. According to the director lady he wrote a few novels but was now starting with plays.

Lucy had never ever heard of him before today. But it seamed as though Laxus did because when he read the name his face became slightly red and he muttered something about 'I have a bad feeling about this'

But Lucy had no reason as to why.

She looked to Laxus who was just fuming while staring at the lady before him with anger. Lucy could tell he was using all his willpower to not punch this women. Hey, Lucy wanted to, too. The way she talked struck a nerve in the blondes mind. When the word was always said three times it was sooooo annoying! But Lucy wasn't one to judge by such things.

Ok she wanted to punch the lady in the face too... Only it wasn't written on her face clear as day.

Actually Lucy was surprised the lady hadn't sensed the hostility from Laxus and ran. She was either stupid or brave.

Very brave.

Laxus held the script in his hand so tightly it started to crumple. "Well could we just skip that scene!" he said angrily. Well it wasn't too bad to have to kiss blondie... But he just didn't want to do it in front of a whole audience. That was just well, awkward and weird!

The women scratched her head "oh no no no! We can not skip a scene! Each one has their own importance!" she said flabbergasted upon the fact that this man would suggest such a thing.

Lucy decided to step in, "Laxus I have an idea ok," she satiated simply then pulled him away from the annoying director women.

Laxus folded his arms but his expression seamed slightly calmer. For some odd reason the blondie was able to calm him down so quickly. As to how and why... Well he had more important matters to attend to. Such as a god damned kissing scene?!

"Ok I know it's and old trick but it might actually work! It where you do the kiss but away from where everyone is looking you put up your hand so you don't actually kiss!" Lucy explained partially excited at her plan.

Laxus stood there for a moment thinking over her plan. So it would just seam like they kissed but they wouldn't... Ehh good enough for him. He nodded his head to show that he agreed with this plan.

—

It was already time for the play and after much practice Lucy came to a conclusion... Laxus kinda really sucked at acting, well without good motivation.

So bad it was starting to make Erza's freeze up on that one mission look good. But after at lot of working out he eventually became much better then before. Ok, so it was after Lucy got so frustrated that she shouted 'Holy cow! Natsu is a better actor then you!' which he got mad and suddenly became like 3 times better.

She and Laxus were now currently standing behind the curtain watching as people poured into the auditorium to watch the play.

"I can't believe how many people are actually coming to this!" Lucy whispered to Laxus. More and more people poured in and Lucy's stomach dropped in nervousness. Oh god would they just stop coming in!

Just reading the script she wasn't sure this many people would come! And the weird part was, a lot of them were male and a lot seamed like closet perverts which confused Lucy. It was a romance play, according to logic more females would show up. Especially because this was the very first viewing.

Not only that but she remembered Laxus saying after reading the script 'wow this is very different from his usual work' but when Lucy asked, Laxus just turned red and wouldn't answer.

Maybe she would ask Leo or Virgo later, they might know. Or maybe even Levy.

Laxus turned to Lucy "yeah, I was kinda hoping not many would show up," that way, if he screwed up less people would know about it.

He was also nervous. Ok so at first he wasn't trying with the whole acting thing, but after she compared him to Natsu he wasn't going to loose to that flame brain freak.

He cracked his knuckles "I guess it's time to get this party started,"

—

Lucy took a second to breath, the play was almost over and she was behind the stage waiting for the time that she would walk on.

Laxus was currently on one knee saying his lines towards a fake moon that was hung high on the side of the stage. A small hint of annoyance was on his face as he spoke the lines. They where defiantly something that he would never say. The line were just too lovey dovey.

They made Laxus sick to his stomach.

"And I wish you were here with me in my arms where you belong. Not where your father dragged you miles and miles, to get you away from me," Laxus said just as he had rehearsed. Then he closed his eyes and bowed his head.

Lucy breathed in again then quickly made her way gracefully towards Laxus. She was supposed to walk up to him and say 'but I am here my dear, in your arms.' then came the kissing scene. Which they were going to fake. Then end the play.

That's not what happened.

As Lucy walked toward Laxus she was within five feet of him when she slipped. "Eeeeeppppppp!' she shrieked as she slipped forward in surprise.

Laxus's eyes snapped open but he was to late as Lucy fell on top of him, and all he could do was catch her but was unable to stop her lips that where pressed to his.

Both of there eyes widened in shock and they quickly scrambled to get away from each other.

'This is not as planned!' Lucy was screaming in her head. No no no! She did not just kiss Laxus! Her heart was racing and her mind was not working like it was supposed to.

'Hmm she really does taste like strawberries and vanilla' Laxus thought to himself. Wait no! He just kissed blondie! Focus on getting out of this situation!

In their scramble they didn't notice as Laxus tried to grab for a support, then came a sudden ripping noise.

Lucy looked down to her ripped shirt in shock, as did Laxus. "Gah!" Laxus shouted as he pulled back he guilty hand like a slingshot. His face became flame red.

Quickly Lucy's hands shot up to try to hold up her shirt as she was screaming. Her face was also red.

The crowd just sat there dumbfounded and silent.

Laxus finally deciding to get outta there now, quickly wrapped his arms around Lucy and lightning flashed the hell outta there.

The crowd blinked.

There was just silence.

Then everyone simultaneously stood up and started clapping there hands and cheering. Some had tears come to their eyes.

"Magnificent! Magnificent!" a man shouted while clapping.

"truly a work of art,"

"the ending was just amazing!"

"So unexpected!"

Lucy and Laxus could hear their chanting from behind the curtain. What? It was a freakig train wreck at the end!

Laxus had already taken his shirt off and put it on Lucy's body. She had stopped screaming when he had done so.

Damn she could scream like a freaking banshee!

"Oh that was was was, just amazing! Just what I would expect of Fair-eeee tail wizards!" the director lady said as she walked up to the blonde wizard pair. Her eyes glazed over Laxus's body for a second and Lucy swore she saw a little drool. Which for some reason made Lucy a little angry.

Lucy wrapped her arms around her body. Laxus's shirt was huge on her and felt like a tent over her shoulders. But it was better then the ruined shirt which lay in tatters in her hand.

Laxus merely grunted and looked away with slight anger and embarrassment on his face. Then he turned back to the lady "just give us our reward so we can go," he said crossing his arms. He wanted to get outta here.

Now.

The lady nodded then handed them the money "oh and and and, I gave you a little extra because of the amazing job you guys did! I don't know if anyone will ever top that!" she said and then left seemingly unfazed by Laxus's angered state.

Lucy sighed as the woman left "wow that's finally over," she said her eyes looking toward the ground. She still felt flushed after the super unexpected kiss. And the ripping of her shirt.

She stuck out her lip in a pout. She loved the shirt which now lay in tatters in her hand.

Laxus nodded "Yeah...we should probably rent a hotel room. It's a hour train ride to home and it's already 8pm. I want some food and sleep," he said then started walking.

Lucy nodded along and followed behind him. She had a slight smile on her face now. No she wasn't going to tell anyone what happened here, but she couldn't believe she had kissed Laxus Drayer. The man who tried to take over Fairytail, but then came and fought his hardest when his ex-guildamates were in trouble, and defeated Raventail in the grand manic games.

Not only that, but none of the money from the quest went to repairs! Actually they got a bonus!

Lucy stopped... None of the money went to repairs? "None of the money went to repairs!" Lucy shrieked in happiness as she ran up to Laxus and tugged on his arm "We got all of the reward money!" she shouted excitedly.

Laxus looked confused back at her "um of course?" he said unsure of how to answer.

"I'm always teamed up with Natsu, Gray, and Erza so most of the money goes to repairing what they destroyed! But we actually got the full reward! Plus some!" she said excitedly dancing around.

Laxus just laughed at the dancing blonde. It did make sense that most of the money would go to repairs with a group like that.

Lucy then jumped over and hugged him in happiness. They both paused, blinked then Lucy let go and backed away. "Um yeah sorry, I was just excited," she said her face becoming red. Really red.

Laxus shook his head in hopes of it taking away the slight red on his face "No it's fine, it's a good thing to celebrate," he said.

They both continued walking to the hotel where they got a room to share. It had two beds and they actually got a discount because it was a lady behind the counter and they saw Laxus, without a shirt, and well you get the picture.

Laxus handed the lady with hearts in her eyes the extra money they got from the quest and the lady handed him the room key. Then they both went up to the room.

Lucy plopped down on her bed and stretched. All the acting made her tired. But she was also hungry. "Let's order room service," Lucy suggested as she looked for a menu.

Laxus nodded as he jumped onto his bed. "Sure, and there is still a little of the extra money from the quest that we can use to pay for it," he said. He'd have to admit it, the extra they got was insane. But how much that lady made was probably like 100x that. The people were really happy.

But seriously, he never expected for _the_ Jaryia to have written a play, and for it not to be like the ehhmm, books he usually writes.

Lucy quickly ordered what she wanted then handed Laxus the phone for him to order. When he was done he hung up he phone and lay flat on his bed. They would be there in twenty minutes with their food.

"Hey Laxus?" Lucy said shyly. She knew they needed to talk about what happened at the mission.

"Yeah, blondie," he said his eyes focused on the ceiling. He already had an idea what she was going to say though.

"We never speak of what happened,"

"Agreement,"

Lucy let a small smile on her face "one second I'll be right back," she said and she left to go into the bathroom.

Laxus watched her departure then looked back to the ceiling. Never before had he ever thought he would ever kiss blondie, be it accidental or not.

Ok so maybe when he saw her during the Phantomlord incident he thought she was super hot and he asked her to be his girl. (which he now regrets extremely) But ever since he rejoined Faiytail he has only thought of her as a guildmate. A pretty damn hot guildmate, but a guildmate none the less.

He lay there with his eyes closed and was thinking over what had happened in just two days. Which was a lot.

There was a click as Lucy exited the bathroom and Laxus could feel as something landed on his chest. He looked to see his T-shirt lying on his chest.

Laxus looked over to Lucy to see she had gotten a pair of pjs and was holding a pair of clothes for tomorrow. Probably got it from her spirits. There was also something draped over her shoulders.

Seams like his coat was clean.

"Oh my coats ready? Thanks blondie," he said holding his hand out showing to her to hand it to him.

Lucy made a fake confused face "I don't know what your talking about Sparky, this is mine," she said then her evil smile from earlier today returned.

Laxus paled, so this was her evil plan. It didn't really scare him, but the face did. It was exactly like Mira's and Titana's. Maybe it was a good thing she wasn't hanging with them right now.

Laxus was about to take a grab for his coat when there was a knock at the door "Room service!" a person from the other side of the door shouted.

"Awh you just got saved blondie," he said as he got up to answer the door. Lucy stuck her tongue at him as he walked by.

Laxus brought in the food and they both quickly ate their food. It was almost silent the whole time while they were eating.

"I'm going to go take a shower blondie," Laxus said as he got up and walked towards the bathroom. This way she would be able to take a shower in the morning, they could get a quickly breakfast, then head home.

Lucy gave him a tired nod then laid her head down. It had really been a long and eventful day.

Laxus soon finished his shower and quietly walked out of the bathroom just in case blondie was sleeping. He crept over to her bed so he would be able to take his coat back.

Lucy was curled up into a ball with Laxus's coat pulled over her like a blanket. There was a slight smile on her face as she breathed in lightly in her sleep.

She looked so peaceful and happy.

Laxus scratched his head. Awh screw it he would get his coat back tomorrow. Then he walked over to his bed and lay down. Ehh the kiss wasn't half bad, he thought and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

So the last chapter was a cliffhanger and this one is kinda like a catharsis ending. It works.

Anyone else excited for the next chapter?! I am.

Oh and thank you to the many followers and favs to this story. Just the mear numer of you guys makes me go, really this many people actually like it?! Blows my mind. Every freaking time.

So let me know what you liked about the chapter, or hated... But I don't think I have gotten a hate review so I guess I'm doing something right! Oh yeah and I'm almost to a 100 reviews! I am soooooo excited. And maybe I'll have something special for the hundredth reviewer? Ehh we will see. Depends on if I like their review enough or not muahahahahahaah *cough* long review *cough*

Smiles! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) = XD


	11. Chapter 11, In the morning

**Hey I'm back! I realize that the last chapter was very...well, not very descriptive. And for that I'll appologize, it was really rushed. But! This chapter is different!**

**You know I've had this mostly complete for like a week, but had no time until now to finish like 5 paragraphs. Curse AP history! Like 1 hour of homework a night! Plus I have other classes, and xcountry AND! Karate like 3 days strait... Yeah, so I'm soooooo sorry but yeah. I'll try to update every weekend... We will see.**

**Enjoy! (or Laxus will find you... Wait, that wouldn't be that bad) **

* * *

After making sure he would wake up before blondie Laxus quietly rose from his bed. Even if he was nice enough to let Blondie borrow his coat for the night, he still wanted it back.

So moving silently Laxus made his way over to the sleeping celestial mage with a plan formulated in his head. It made him feel slightly evil, but awh who cares.

The results would so be worth it in the end.

Moving slowly as to not make to much sound Laxus's hands lightly grabbed onto the edge of his coat. It was so large that the blondie was able to wrap her whole body in it like a sleeping bag.

A smirk appeared on his face as his grip tightened on his coat in preparation for the execution of his evil plan. Then in a quickly and fluid motion Laxus pulled up his coat at and angle.

Lucy was swiftly rolled in the opposite direction and fell off the bed with an "Eeeeeppppppp!" that echoed around the hotel room.

Laxus couldn't contain his laughter as the blonde rose from the other side of the bed with crazed hair and a death glare pointed towards him. She was extremely angered with this form of a wake up call.

Lucy's eye just twitched as Laxus continued to laugh at her misfortune. "Hey sparky! That's my coat!" she said angry but to no avail.

Laxus slightly wavered at the nickname Lucy had given him but continued laughing at Lucy's angry face. It was just too cute to take seriously.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Lucy shouted while shaking one arm in the air angrily. It made her a angrier that he just continued to laugh at her. "hmph!" she said as she spun around while grabbing her clothes for the day and headed toward the bathroom.

Laxus just continued to laugh as she stormed away to take a shower. It was fun messing with blondie. His laughter reduced to a chuckle as the door to the bathroom closed.

With his coat again in his possession he put in on and plopped himself down onto the bed to wait for blondie to return.

As he laid down with his coat on, his dragon slayer senses told him something... His coat smelled like Lucy.

Damn it.

Oh god, hopefully none of the other dragon slayers would notice. It would be kinda hard to explain what exactly happened for this to occur, and even if he were to tell the truth Laxus wasn't to sure they would even believe him...

Ok maybe Natsu would believe him but Gajeel would be a problem. Oh and that Wendy girl might be a little to young to understand.

But if one of them, ( most Likely Gajeel) found out and told the guild... He might have a big problem to face.

Laxus sighed and sat up reaching for the room service paper. He decided that since he was being kinda evil, to perhaps be a little nice.

"um yeah can I get a Strawberry and a chocolate milkshake?" Laxus asked. His eyebrows crinkled "yeah at this time in the morning!" he answered to the man.

"Dumbass" he muttered as he hung up the phone. This was a damn hotel! They weren't supposed to question what the people wanted. He folded his arms slightly irked and his eyebrows furrowed showing his annoyance.

Then, yet again he plopped onto the bed and closed his eyes. He wasn't tired, he was just thinking. He moved his arms behind his head and slightly opened his eyes.

The bathroom door clicked as it turned and Lucy walked out wearing a dress from the sprit realm. Her hair was up in pigtails as usual recently. She had a refreshed smile on her face as she exited the bathroom.

Even though she was slightly annoyed by the way that Laxus had woken her up this morning she was willing to forgive him. It was his coat after all.

Plus it had been some of the most refreshing sleep she had ever had! It was just so warm and comforting, and not to mention his coat was so friggen soft! No wonder he always wore it! It was like sleeping with a bunch of kittens around you!

Lucy blinked as she turned to Laxus with a question "the fur on our coat is fake right?" She just wanted to make sure.

Laxus's eyebrow raised at the sudden random question. What kinda random ass question was that? Was his coats fur fake? Hahaha... Wait was it?

Laxus's eyebrows scrunched and his finger went to his chin in thought "hmmm, not too sure blondie," he answered after some thought. But if it was real fur it would explain how soft it was.

His eyes decided to look Lucy over and check her out. He smirked as his eyes flickered to her reddening face. "you look nice in the dress blondie," he said his eyes having pervertedness.

He wasn't lying either, she filled that dress out very well. It fit well to her curves and Laxus couldn't help but think back to the end of that play, and their... Unexpected kiss.

Laxus hadn't realized he had naturally stood up and was standing in front of the blonde celestial mage, mere inches away from her face. "Really well," he said his expression and voice changing slightly.

His voice made Lucy shudder and step back. Her face was redder then a tomato and she felt like it was a hundred degrees. What was Laxus doing?! He was just so close to her face... and ...and

Laxus started laughing and Lucy relaxed slightly "you should have seen your face! Your redder then a tomato!" he said still laughing.

Laxus started walking toward the door "well at least I got something to cool you off," he said wiggling his eyebrow.

Lucy's face flared in anger and she quickly grabbed a pillow and threw it at the laughing lightning Mage. However he had quickly made his way out the door into the hall before it could hit him.

"PERVERT!" Lucy yelled after him and he walked back in with two milkshakes in his hands "or not?" Lucy said her anger residing. Hmm maybe Laxus wasn't too bad after all.

"I don't know what else you could have been talking about," Laxus said with a knowing smirk. He knew exactly what she had thought and that's exactly why he worded it that way.

Laxus handed Lucy her strawberry milkshake which she gladly took with glee "Thank you so much Laxus!" she said with a smile on her face.

Lucy sat down on the closest bed and sipped on her shake. Her smile faded into a disappointed frown as she inspected her shake.

"Something wrong blondie?" Laxus asked with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't taken a sip from his milkshake yet. It was held loosely in his hand as he looked at the disappointed celestial mage.

Lucy stuck out her lip in a pout that Laxus thought was cute "it's not anywhere good as Mira's," she explained. Yeah it was good, but the ones that Mira made where delicious and addicting.

"That's because Mira probably wiped out all the competition on the best milkshake board," Laxus said jokingly.

Lucy giggled at Laxus's answer. Laxus could only stare at Lucy as she laughed. She just looked so beautiful. He shook his head. What was wrong with him?! Especially today! Many times he had to suppress thoughts about the celestial mage before him.

And some weren't exactly good thoughts.

Lucy resumed drinking her milkshake with small giggles every now and then. It was probably a good thing that it wasn't as good as Mira's, because if Mira found out what Laxus said may become true.

Lucy shuddered at the thought of having to see demon Mira. No she didn't want to experience that side of Mira's rage.

They both quickly finished their shakes and made their way out of the hotel towards the station so that they could ride the train home. It wasn't too long of a walk from the hotel to the station so they had both walked in silence toward the train.

Laxus quickly got the tickets and walked back over to Lucy and handed her her ticket. Then they both made their way to a seat.

Laxus internally cursed when he realized something. When they had come to this stupid town in the first place there was plenty of open carts so that he wouldn't have to sit in the same one as Lucy so she wouldn't have to... Well see him... Motion sick...

Laxus cursed as he saw the only open cart that Lucy was walking towards. Last time he had used the lame excuse of 'he liked his own space' but that wasn't going to work this time.

With his shoulders slumped Laxus made his way into the cart muttering 'damn it' under his breath. He made sure to sit across from Lucy and he turned his head to look away from her so she wouldn't see his face.

Lucy frowned at Laxus's sudden change in demeanor. He seamed suddenly so distant and wasn't looking at her. Did she say something wrong?

The train lurched forward and Laxus's face instantly paled and a drip of sweat went down his face.

Lucy looked at Laxus as his face paled and her confusion faded into an evil smile. "Hey Laxus... You wouldn't happen to have motion sickness would you?"

* * *

See, better right? RIGHT?!

Ok maybe I'm a little tired or something...I'm not to sure... I have my first cross country meet tomorrow, so I'm kinda well... Nervous and scared...yeah

Sorry for telling you guys my worries -_-,

Oh and Dragongirl4fairytail was the hundredth reviewer... So tell me what you want and I'll tell you if I will or not...(most likely it should have to do with writing cuz I an't getting ya a tv or something like that... I'm to lazy too:)

Well please review! It makes me want to write.

Smiles XD :)


End file.
